A New Life for Harry Potter
by the houses of hogwarts
Summary: This is a story about a young boy who is different in every way is boy is Harrold James Potter he's going to go to hogwarts for the very first time. In this story young Harry Potter is abused can he keep it a secret or will someone at hogwarts find out? will it be our dear old potion master Severus Sanpe? or perhapse Dumbledor? or maby Poppy? read the story to find out
1. Chapter 1 the introduction

-HARRYS POV-

" First years over here, first years this way please " shouted a voice as I looked up I saw what seemed to be a half giant. The reason why there's a hal. giant in front of me is because I'm a wizard and I had just arrived at Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry it's a school somewhere out in Scotland we were getting onto a boat as the half giant said only four to a boat I got in a boat with a bushy brown haired girl who even though has beaver like teeth would grow up to be someone pretty and a chubby boy who's name is Neville he's one of the people I sat with on the train ride here then there was someone who had strawberry blond hair who introduced her self as Susan Bones and the brown haired bushy girls name is Hermione Granger she started talking about random fact about Hogwarts I could tell she was nervous so I had putted my hand over her mouth gently and said " calm down I know you nervous but doesn't mean you have to make everyone nervous okay" I saw that she had nodded her head so I cautioned talking and said " now I'm going to remove my haind from your mouth okay " I removed my hand from her mouth as we had left the boat the four of us started talking about what house we wanted to be in I had said it didn't matter to me I had thought the house rivalry between gryffindor and Slytherin was just plain stupid we are now in the great Hall getting ready to be sorted when the hat on the stool opens its mount and starts singing:

_Oh you may not this g I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'lll eat myself if you can find_

_ A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ForI'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me onand i will tell you _

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve,and chivalry,_

_ Set gryffindor s apart;_

_ You might belong in Hufflepuffs,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_These patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafriad of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none )_

_For I'm the thinking cap!_


	2. Chapter 2 the sorting

As soon aas the hat was done with the song the same thought was running through all the first years even the ones who lived with magic all their life's was 'i love magic'

-HARRY'S POV-

Harry had decided that it would be best to pay attentionn to who was being called and how the sorting went so that way he would know the names of his fellow year had listen as Professor McGonagall called the first name " Abbott, Hannah!" happened to be the first name that she called. A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails walked out of the line and went to the stool. After a few moments pausethe hat ha shoutted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to take a seat at their table Professor looked at the list of name as she called out the next name "Bones, Susan" i watched as Susan walked up next to the stool the hat once again took a few seconds before it said "HUFFLEPUFF!" I had clapped along with everyone else as she joined the Hufflepuffs but before she wrnt to the table she ran overto me, Neville, and Hermione hugging all three of us while smiling with happiness the three of us had congraulated her after that she went to her meet her new house was looking in shock by the looks on their faces that has never happened before.

The Headmistress was the first to recover as she said the nex name"Boots, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them'

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table to the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ronald's twin brothers cat calling."Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slythrine. "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff as well next came "Granger, Hermione" Hernione looked scared stiff and like she wasn't going to be moving any time soon i was proved right when after the third time her name was called she still didn't move. Bothe me and Neville looked at each other and in a silent aggrement we frog marched her up to the stool much to everyone's amusement as the hat got put on her head it didn't even need to touch her head before it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Hermione soon joined the Ravens at their table after giving me and Neville a hug.

Next up had been Longbottom, Neville" the same thing happend to him before the hat even touched his head it had shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" I had clapped loudly and me and neville hugged each other as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Next up had been "Malfoy, Draconis!" The hat had shouted " SLYTHERIN!" Soon after a lot more people got called she souted "Potter, Harry!"

-Professor Snape's POV-

I had watched as the potter brat had walked up to the stool and had the hat put on his five minutes had passed it looked like he was aruging with the hat or just talking to the hat after almost another five mineuts and everyone getting worried the hat finally shouted "GRYFFINRAVENHUFFLESLYTHERINNDORPCLAWPYUFF!" everyone looked shocked at the hat from what the hat was saying the brat fitted into all houses this has never happened before in all of Hogwarts History.

I saw the Headmaster stand up As he started speaking the wispers quited down "what is going on there is no such house in all of hogwarts that matches are you saying he has the qualatiy ( N\A Dont know how to spell the word sorry ) of all four Houses?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his stupidness" but i was not expecting the hat to reply "of cours old meddlesome fool."

Without really realizing what I was doing I had started laughing like a mad man at the look on the Headmasters face after everyone seemed to get out of the shock of what the hat had said and me laughing everyone else started laughing as well. "This lad has to choose his own house" the hat had said after everyone had calmed down I saw the Potter brat... No Harry looking at all the tables everyon but the Slytherin's started making suggestions I guese they felt like he wouldn't pick them anyway I guess he must've sensed it or something cause Harry shouted "SLIENCE!" everyone was shocked even me.

He than countiuned talking after everyone was quite " I'm choosing Slytherin!" I was shocked as well as everyone else the comment had caused an uproar among the students and teachers excpt the Slytherin's who were still in shock. Once again he made everyone be quite " The reason why I choose Slytherin is because not everyone is good not everyone is evil! not everyon is light nor are they dark! I haven't been in the magical world all my life but I do knowthat not every type of magic is LIGHT NOR IS IT DARK! I bet you there are some so called "LIGHT" spells that can be used for an evil purpose and i bet you there are some so called "DARK" spells that can be used for good!"

I had to admit(N\A Did I spell it right?) he did make a very good point and for one so young and having lived in the muggle world all his life but the last part of the speech got everyone yelling and one person Wood shouted "Oh yeah name a Dark spell that could be used for good?!" I saw Potter thinking for a mopment before he replied " The killing curse if some was already in a great deal of pain and there was nothing to help them or say someone who was driving insane you could use the curse to put them out of their missery innstead of letting them suffer even more" Potter had replied back I could see many peoples head nodding in aaggreement.

-HARRY'S POV-

After I had said that i sat down leaving everone in shock again I think that's the third time i managed to shock the whole school. the sorting was over we made our way down to the dungens where our doorms are as we got to the portrait of a snake the Prefect Marcus Flint said the password " Slytherin's Unite" he showed us to our rooms I ended up sharing with Malfoy, Nott, and a guy named Blaise whom i met on the train the four of us had gotten ready for bed i had pulled the curtains around me so no one could see the scars covering my body. after i had gotten dressed i said good night to everyone and said a spell the playe soft music that i read about in one of the many books i had gotten in Diagon Alley as i layed my head onto my pellow(N\A soory if i misspelled that its 3 am so my brai isn't spelling things right) and said one last spell that would be my alarm clock and fell into a fitfull sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

ATTENTION ALL READERS AND VIEWERS THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER I NEED TO GET A BETTA TO REWIEW MY STORY FIRST BEFORE I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I DON'T FIND A BETTA WITHIN TWO WEEKS TIME I WILL CONTINUE THE STORY ANYWAY. IF YOU KNOW ANY GOOD BETTAS PLEAS PUT THEIR NAMES INTO THE REVIEW THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD TWO WEEKS. P.S This is my first actual story online I usually make up my own which are much better because I'm following my own storyline so all I ask is pleas be nice with the reviews It'll make my day just to get reviews mainly ones on how to Improve my stories to where every on enjoys them not just one or two people everyone's opinion matters... yes even the rude or mean ones do to but please remember that this is my first time.


End file.
